


You Are a Menace

by Mojoslip



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, BAMF John Watson, John is a general, Military John Watson, Scotland Yard, Sherlock Holmes is a Bit Not Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojoslip/pseuds/Mojoslip
Summary: Sherlock is denied on a crime scene, he makes the mistake of insulting the person in charge.
Kudos: 8





	You Are a Menace

"So what we got?", Sherlock asked.

"Military man, mid 40s. Shot clean through the head via sniper", Lestrade explained as they got closer to the scene of the crime. "Is John coming?".

"Yeah, he said he'd meet me here. He should have been here by now", he grumbled.They approached the caution tape and ducked under. The crime scene was already buzzing with people of the MET and surprisingly a few military men. Orders were being shouted in the direction of the body. "You called them already?", Sherlock asked."Actually no I didn't. Don't know how they're here", Lestrade furrowed his eyebrows.

"Excuse me who authorised you on this scene?", he asked a man in military uniform."General Watson, Sir. We get notified when a member of our team goes down", the man explained.

"How did you get notified?".

"General Watson has his ways, Sir", the man grinned at him like he knew something Greg didn't. Lestrade frowned, "Right lets go Sherlock".

"Uh actually", the man protested. "I'm not sure you have clearance to be on the team. General Watson said you'd act as liaison between the army and the police".

"Where is this General Watson? I demand to speak to him, I'm allowed to examine the scene", Sherlock huffed."He's just in the building with the body. I'll go and tell him that you're here. What's your name, Sir?", he asked Sherlock.

"Sherlock Holmes".

"And let him know the DI is here", Greg added in.

"Of course, Sir", he clipped on his heel and marched into the building.

"This is unacceptable", Sherlock whined.

"It's just how it is. The army, nine times out of ten they take over military related crimes", Greg explained with his hands in his pockets.

"How do I not have clearance? I'm grade 6", Sherlock continued complaining without acknowledging Greg's replies.

"Well I'm grade 5 and the DI so if I can't go on the scene I doubt they'd allow a detective without any official documentation".

Sherlock huffed in frustration and kicked imaginary rocks on the floor. This was his crime scene, he got called here. This was his job. He was wallowing so hard he didn't notice Greg had been calling his name.

"Oi Sherlock", Greg batted Sherlock in the arm.

"What?", he sneered.

"Is that John?", he asked him.

"What?", he was puzzled now.

"Over there talking to that army guy, it's John".Sherlock looked over to where Greg was talking about and there was a man with salt and pepper hair standing at attention talking to soldiers - John. "How the hell is he allowed on the scene?". He strode over to the scene where he knew he wasn't allowed but if John was there then surely he could be there too. Greg grumbled, "Oi we can't go there. Fuck knows what John's doing".Sherlock ignored him and paced to John. He stood abruptly in front him and glared. "What the hell are you doing here?".

John shrugged. "You sent me the address".

"What are you doing on the scene, apparently some General said I can't be here so how the hell are you here?", he emphasised with a sneer. He noticed some soldiers looking over at him, in particular the man he spoke with earlier. The man marched over to him. "He is not some General", he spat. "He's the best man we know".Sherlock sized the man before him and took a deep breath in. "You're what? A private? Yeah you're a private probably idolised your general and you think he's the most incredible man and in some respect he most likely is a good man as he's made general rank. However general's don't give a shit about people like you. They're just doing their job and your general right now is doing frankly an awful job. My job is solve the crime, this is my crime scene and your general has forbidden me to do so. Not the best man if you ask me".

The man took one look at Sherlock and held him up by the scruff of his neck against the wall. "Don't you dare ever disrespect General Watson like that again". He held his hold on his neck as Sherlock struggled to breathe. Lestrade stood rooted to his spot, unsure of what to do. John walked up beside them and tapped the private on his shoulder. "Baines drop Sherlock Holmes, he's turning blue".Baines dropped Sherlock and righted himself. "Apologies General", he nodded at him.John dismissed the apology and Lestrade's gaping face along with Sherlock's confused one. "Go join Smith's team and help find the sniper nest".

"Of course, Sir", he saluted him and marched away.

"Sorry did he call you General?", Greg sputtered.

"Yes", John said curtly. "Now", he said turning to Sherlock. "Get the fuck of off my crime scene".

"John I-"

"No I don't want to hear it. Not only did you disrespect my officer but you disrespected me".

"I didn't know the general was you. How I- I thought you were a Captain. John I-"

"Even if I wasn't the general you should never disrespect a soldier. I don't care about your excuses. Leave my crime scene now", he barked.

Sherlock stared at John's stern eyes for a few seconds then nodded. "Lestrade text me if you get another case", then he was off.

John turned to Greg. "You'll act as a liaison between the army and the met, alright?".

"Yeah alright", he replied.

"So you're a general?".

"I am".

"But you're no longer in the army how are you still doing...this", he waved in the vicinity of the area.John shrugged. "It's a long story but bottomline is that I'm General Watson and I'm still actively serving. Now if you head over to Phillips by the Range Rover", he pointed to said Range Rover. "He will debrief you on everything that's happened".

"Alright. Sorry about Sherlock by the way".John chuckled. "Ah it doesn't matter. I'm used to it and it felt good to use my power to shove him off".

Greg grinned, "You're a menace, General Watson".


End file.
